I Love You Toby!
by PinkamenaDianePie-Mrs.Turner
Summary: Toby Turner falls in love with a fan. Please read, this is my first story. I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Sweet Memories

Toby couldn't believe it could have ended up this way, things had escalated so quickly! Here he was about to pop the question to a woman he had just met a month ago. He wondered how it got to be this way...

~(^P^)~ (Flashback) ~(^P^)~

_"Gabe, I hate the fact that you always try to set me up with these different women that you meet randomly, for instance; there was that lady at the coffee shop that you ended up getting her number instead, then there was that model who had a negative 30 IQ..." _

_"Shut it Toby, we're here."_

_The sign read "Sugarcube Corner". The name that was almost as sweet as the the cupcakes inside._

_"Hey Gabe, doesn't that name sound very familiar?"_

_"Shut up and go inside."_

_I stepped through the door and the unmistakeable smell of baking sweets tickled my olfactory senses. Little did I know there were sweeter things ahead._

_Gabe and I walked up to the counter to find a cute little brunette working the cash register. Gabe introduced this as the girl he was talking about, although she was cute, (I'll give her that), my attention was drawn to a velvety voice sweeter than sugar itself coming from the kitchen area of the bakery. I immediately wanted to find out what gorgeous creature that voice could have been coming from, so I did what any normal person would do, while Gabe was flirting with the cashier, I snuck behind the counter and into the kitchen. As I got closer to the sound I recognized the song as my own creation, "The Sideburns Song", I then instantly knew that she had to be a fan of mine. I then broke into a huge grin, and began to hum along with her. I peeked around the doorway and laid my eyes upon the cutest looking little baker I had ever seen! She had shoulder length chestnut brown messy curls gently bouncing along with her moving form. She wore faded and ripped jeans that were bright blue and a flour covered hot pink jacket, which as she twirled around with the mixing bowl in her hand I could see that it read "TOBUSCUS" in the classic death rock font. I couldn't help myself, I HAD to talk to her, but I had to listen to her sing the song completely! I watched her pull out a very large cupcake tin and fill every cup to the brim with batter, and then pop it into the oven. then she started dancing around the room continuing to sing my song, then she forgot a part of the lyrics, and since I had written the song I knew the words inside and out so I helped her out by singing the song with her, therefore helping her remember the rest of the song. Through the song I kept getting closer to her, and then with with a final twirl she finished the song and landed in my arms. I then instantly knew that she would be mine._

~(^P^)~ (End of Flashback) ~(^P^)~

With that memory fresh on Toby's mind he rang his girlfriend's doorbell and waited for her to answer, little did he know that she was thinking of him...

(*-*) (Flashback) (*-*)

_When Beth had told me that Gabeuscus had come into the store, I thought that she had lost her mind. There is no way in hell that THE Gabeuscus could have come into this little rundown place! I had no idea that I would be proven so wrong._

_It was just a regular day for me at Sugarcube Corner, I was making a new batch of cupcakes and singing one of my favorite Toby Turner songs, when I heard the bell ring signaling that someone had just entered the shop, blowing it off as normal I continued to sing to my hearts content while dancing around the kitchen with my mixing bowl as my partner. I was imagining that my dance partner was Toby. You see, I'd had a huge crush on him since I was in the 8th grade, and I was still madly in love with him. Whenever I sing one of his songs it brings me great joy, so when I do I'm guaranteed to be in a good mood for the whole day. Anyways, while I was doing my routine of dancing and singing with a mixing bowl like an idiot I got that creepy feeling like someone was watching me, and I swore I could hear someone humming along with me, but I continued on. After I had put the cupcakes in the oven, I started twirling around and spinning like a goof, but sadly I forgot some of the lyrics then I heard someone singing the part that I forgot and it came back to me. On my final spin I lost my balance and almost fell but then I felt someone holding me up. I looked into his eyes and gasped, It was him! The guy I had been in love with since I saw his first video on Youtube, Toby Joe Turner!_

(*-*) (End of Flashback) (*-*)

Daryl was awoken by her doorbell ringing, and instantly jumped up to get it. Opening the door revealed the one person she loved more than anything in the entire world, her boyfriend Toby. She threw herself into his arms and engaged him into a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss gratefully, then after pulling back from the kiss he asked if she was ready to go to the bar. "Oh crap," she said,"I forgot to get ready, do you mind waiting for a little bit while I go get ready to go?" "Not at all babe," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into another longer and more passionate kiss, "I'll be waiting for you." After Daryl went to her bedroom to go get ready, Toby flopped down on her couch, when Daryl popped her head out from behind her door and beckoned him with her finger into her bedroom...

~(^P^)~ (Flashback) ~(^P^)~

_After sitting down and explaining what happened in the kitchen, she readily agreed to go get some dinner with me after she got off work. She told me to pick her up at 8 and handed me some paper with her adress on it, then she went to shake my hand but I pulled her into a hug and she enthusiastically returned it. " Can't wait to see you later, bye!" She called to me before jumping in her car and driving home._

_I drove home and got all gussied up for a date that I was definetely looking forward to. I picked out some classy dress shirts then decided against it and chose a jacket overtop a TOBUSCUS shirt. then i threw on some shoes and went to pick up my date for the evening._

_After I picked her up we headed over to my favorite karaoke bar and parked on the street corner. I got out of the driver's side and closed the door behind me , then I helped Daryl out of the passenger side and walked into the bar with her hand tucked safely inside my own. As we walked into the bar we got quite a few stares from quite a few people, mostly guys who were insanely jealous of my hotahotahot date. I can't blame them I had scanned her body up and down a couple times tonight, and cleverly deduced that she was a very gifted young woman, with beautifully wide hips, and rather shapely legs that stopped right at her large, round, firm behind. Overall she had a very voluptous figure that I couldn't help but stare at practically all night. I just hope she didn't think that I was a creeper that would just oogle nonstop._

_After a couple of people got up to sing, it was finally our turn to go. She had chosen some classic Journey for us to start out with. We rocked the heck out of the song, it was great and people were giving us a standing ovation._

_By the end of the night we had so much fun and we never wanted it to end. We ended up spending the whole night out just doing random things. I even made a vlog with her and we both loved it!_

_When I jumped in the car to drive her home, we decided that she was going to stay with me for the night. Gryphon wasn't too happy about that but he was a well behaved little guy anyway. Although he did warm up to the idea when Daryl sat and scratched his belly for quite a while._

_When we decided to retire for the night, she didn't have any pyjamas to wear, so I lent her and old shirt to wear for the night. She told me that she wanted to take a shower so i told her she could use the master bathroom and I would stay out in the living room until she was done. So for the first 5 minutes of her shower I managed to stay true to what I said. After that I couldn't control myself, I pulled out my phone and I snuck into my bedroom and started to vlog about how I had a hot date in my house using my shower and that she was super hotahotahothot. Then at the most oppurtune time she stepped out of my bathroom with my old shirt on with some undies. I swear I almost died from the pure sexiness that was radiating from her. "So you just couldn't help yourself," she said and I nodded my head," You just wanted to see me in all my glory, well I hate to tell you, that I'm not that easy." Then she surprised me with a kiss. I was dumbfounded, I couldn't move, I could barely breath, yet I loved every minute of it._

_My Iphone fell to the floor with a dull thud and I returned the kiss with the fervor and determination of a warrior hunting it's prey. Things started to get heavy, then she stopped and gave me a peck on the lips and said goodnight. I was left layin on my bed all hot and bothered and left to finish up myself. She was a feisty one!_

_Halfway through the night I heard my bedroom door open and felt Daryl crawl into bed with me. Then I instinctively wrapped my arm around her and propped myself up on my other one. Then I looked her straight in the eyes and asked her if she would be my long-term girlfriend and she happily said yes. It was one of the best nights of my life._

~(^P^)~ (End of Flashback) ~(^P^)~

After helping her zip up her dress, (that's all they did, sadly), she kicked Toby back out into the living room to sit alone with the TV. After Daryl got into her dress, she opened the door and then applied her make up. Toby snuck up behind her and kissed her neck and told her that she didn't need any make-up because she was already beautiful to him. So she decided against it and threw on her shoes and they high-tailed it out of there.

Toby had originally planned for them to got to dinner at a fancy restaraunt, but when they showed up at the restaraunt, it was completely full!

"I'm so sorry babe, I swear I had no idea that it would be this crowded!", Toby exclaimed, quite dejectedly. "It's not that big of a deal, we can go somewhere else." Daryl said, hoping to clear him of his funk. "Hold it, I just got a great idea!",Toby said while revving the engine to the car, and barely missing the curb while driving away.

Toby pulled into the parking lot of Daryl's apartment, and they ran upstairs. "Go get changed into one of your rockin' t-shirts, and some ratty jeans.", he said. "Well are you going to change too, or what?", she replied. "Well of course", said Toby while blushing profusely. (We're both gonna be alone in her room and taking off our clothes, hotahotahotahot! (*v*))

After a very awkward 10 minutes, Daryl finally spoke up and asked where they were going to go. Toby said that it was a secret and she would find out soon enough. Then they got ready and hopped back in the car, speeding off toward their destination. In the car the conversation turned into a discussion on fond memories. "Hey babe, do you remember that time when I announced that I was in love with you on my lazyvlog?" "Yes it was the same vlog that you told THE AUDIENCE that we were together."...

(*-*) (Flashback) (*-*)

_It had been a week since Toby and I were officially together as a couple and I had stayed at his house the night before, so I decided to make him breakfast in bed. I was going to make muffins and omelettes for him with some fresh squeezed orange juice. I wasn't paying attention to the omelettes, as I was too busy thinking about the look on his face when I would give him the delicious breakfast that I was making, so I burned the omelettes and set the fire alarm off, waking Toby from a apparently very exciting dream, because when he walked into the kitchen I could prominantly see the area where the dream had affected him. "Little Toby" was standing at attention, so when I turned around I gasped and threw my hand up to my mouth, dropping the frying pan with with a noisy clatter. Toby yawned and said; "What's the matter babe?", then caught a glimpse below his waist to see what I was turning bright red over. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!", he said while turning the color of the bottle of ketchup on the table. "It's no problem," I said walking toward him very seductively, "I take it as a compliment." I then leaned in and pressed my lips against his own, which were soft and warm, and we were kissing feverishly in the middle of his kitchen. Then the timer on the oven went off and i had to interrupt the kiss to grab the muffins from the oven. I pulled them out of the oven and laid them on the counter, meanwhile Toby sauntered his way behind me and started kissing along my neck. "Stop it," I giggled. then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch and proceeded to kiss me even more. His tongue ran along my lower lip, pleading for entrance, which I granted. then with his skilled tongue he began to explore the confines of my mouth until he found my tongue, and when he did, he engaged my tongue in a sensual tango. With his soft giving and my light receiving, it became a beautiful song with him writing the lyrics and me composing the music. I whimpered for more when he stopped. "We should probably get dressed and ready for the day.", he said. "Why, when we're going to end up stuck inside all day." my sentence punctuated by a large boom of thunder. "I wanted to stop myself before I lost control, I'm sorry." _

_Afterwards he made a lazyvlog with me where he told all of his watchers about me. While saying something funny, he let it slip from his mouth that he already was madly in love with me. After I heard that I did a double take and asked if he really meant it. When he heard me he answered immediately, saying that it was true and he already knew that he couldn't live without me. Then he kissed me and I ended up bursting into tears. It was the happiest I had been in years, and it was all because of this amazing man!_

(*-*) (End of Flashback) (*-*)

They pulled up to the little club, with loud music booming from inside, and jumped out of the car. Toby grabbed Daryl's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked into the bar. As they walked into the bar, Daryl was greeted with awesome music and happy people all around her. " Are you intending to let go of me anytime soon? Because I can't feel my fingers.", she said. "Sorry," said Toby," I just don't want to let go of you, cuz you're the most important thing in my life, you know?" " I do and you know you're my whole life."

The opening band swept off stage to the sound of applause, then another band got ready to get up on stage, they were the last ones on before the head-liners. Meanwhile Toby snuck off to "go get them some drinks" and said that he'd be back in "a minute".

The last band until the head-liners was finishing up on stage, and Daryl started to get worried about where Toby was, when he slid up behind her carrying their drinks. "Sorry it took so long," he said, "They messed up our drink order a couple times and I wouldn't leave til they got it right." "You go through so much trouble for me." "Well it's only because you're worth it!" Daryl leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips, then they made an announcement about the head-lining band.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for what you all have been waiting for, our favorite little band, Reel Big Fish!"

At that instant Daryl went nuts and screamed as loud as she could when they walked out on stage. She wondered if Toby planned this but then the band started playin "Beer" and she forgot about it. They played a couple more songs then the lead singer addressed the audience. " Excuse us, but we'd like to welcome a certain member of the audience up here. He's a close personal friend of ours. Get your ass up here Toby Turner!" Then the crowd parted and allowed me and Toby up to the stage, Toby immediately jumped on stage and grabbed the mic from the lead singer. "Thanks, and now I'd like to sing a song for a very special woman, Hit it guys!" Then the band started playing one of Daryl's favorite songs, "Average Man". She watched her boyfriend jump around on stage singing the song, and he was doing extremely well! When Toby hit the last note he finished with a power slide across the stage, then he stood up and helped Daryl onto the stage. He then got down on one knee and grabbed Daryl's hand while every member of the audience stood, silently watching. "Daryl, since the day I met you I felt something that I have never felt for anyone ever. I felt as if I needed to be with you always and I still feel that way. You're the one thing that was missing, without you I'm not whole, I need you. So would you make me the happiest man ever, by becoming Mrs. Daryl Turner?"

It was deathly silent, you could hear a pin drop, until Daryl finally took a breath and spoke. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day. My answer is yes, Yes, YES!", she squealed and put her other hand up to her mouth when Toby took out a small black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful three-jeweled stone. He slid the ring onto her finger and stood back up. Then Daryl jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately, while the crowd of people applauded.

On the car ride back home, Daryl examined the ring closer to see that the three jewels imbedded into the ring were of different colors. One was an emerald another was a ruby, and the last one was a sapphire. He knew just what she wanted! "Hey baby," Daryl said seductively," let's go to your house." Toby, saying nothing turned bright red as she put her hand on his thigh and nodded. Tonight was a great night so far but it was only going to get much, much, MUCH better.

Please don't be too harsh in the reviews! This is my first story! 

TOBUSCUS belongs to Toby Turner

The songs "Beer" and "Average Man" belong to Reel Big Fish

If you guys like this story I'll continue, so let me know! (^-^)


	2. Notice!

First off, I want to thank you for all the awesome reviews! :{3

You guys have made me super happy! But I need to know something.

Where I intend on going with the story is with the next chapter being a scene with Lemony goodness! But that means that I would have to change the rating to M.

So what I need to know is if you guys are okay with that.

If yes then tell me in the reviews.

If not tell me in the reviews.

Thanks for listening!

BUH-BYE!

:{3


	3. Wifebuscus!

Toby pulled into the driveway of his house, and scooped up his fiancee, bridal style and ran into the house. Once he got in the doorway, he put her down on her feet and closed the door locking it behind him. Then Daryl pushed her lips against his and threw her arms around his neck. Toby lifted her up again and sat her on the counter, deepening the kiss. He then started to kiss along Daryl's neck, going down until he reached her collarbone. Giving it a nibble would cause her to make the most seductive sounds, and he knew to take advantage of that completely. Toby stretched his arms around her back and pulled up her shirt, finally removing it completely.

"You know, you really are beautiful," he whispered. "You're just saying that because I'm half naked in front of you," Daryl replied. "Well that helps, but I'm serious. You're always beautiful to me." That makes Daryl start to cry tears of joy. Toby wiped away the tears, and kissed her cheeks and then her lips. Slowly the kiss became more passionate and went back to it's former fervor. He then removed her bra in a flash, and threw it on the floor, followed closely by his own shirt. "We should probably go to the bedroom." Daryl purred. Daryl and Toby raced to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

The next morning Toby awoke to Daryl's head buried in his chest. He just stared at her, wondering what it was that he had done to deserve someone like her. He kissed her forehead, waking her up softly. "Good morning baby.", Toby crooned. "Good morning," said Daryl, "Last night was the most amazing night that I've ever had, I love you." "I love you too," he said, "And now I know where you're ticklish." Toby pounced on his fiancee, positioning himself over her. She pulled the covers up to her face. "No! Don't tickle me!", she squealed. Toby leaned his face down and kissed her on the lips. "We should get up and get showered for the day.", he said. "Race you to the bathroom!", shouted Daryl, as she jumped out of the bed and ran for the bathroom door, with Toby right on her heels.

After getting all clean, (and a little dirty!), Toby walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Daryl slid up behind him, pressing her breasts into his back and wrapping her arms around his chest. "So, what do you have planned today?", she asked. "Well," Toby said, "I've got a following that I have to attend to. Would you like to help?" "Of course," Daryl said, kissing him on the lips, "I always love to help you out with The Audience."

Toby pulled his IPhone from his back pocket, and started to record a Vlog.

"Audience, Wha-! What are you doing looking at the future Wifebuscus? That's right she said yes! Well, how can you not want to marry all this awesome hothothotness? No, but seriously, how happy are you for me Audience? Gryphon is happy."

_"No I'm not."_

"Don't be riduculous Gryphon, of course you are, look your tail is wagging."

_"That's only because you have a treat for me." _

"Haha *awkward laugh* whatever. Anyway It's almost time to go shopping, so I've got to go. If you want to win a T-shirt, write in the comments about my hothothotness, or Wifebuscus, or Gryphon's treats. OUTRO OF DARKNESS AND REDNESS, THEN WHITENESS! BOOP!"

"So," said Toby, "Are we ready to go to the mall to buy stuff, or what?" "Let's go then.", said Daryl.

Toby pulled the car into the parking lot and got out, then he opened the passenger door for his fiancee. "So," said Daryl, "What are we here for?" "We're just here for window shopping, to see what we would want guests to bring for the wedding.", Toby said. "Ok then.", said Daryl as she skipped to the automatic doors. Little did she know that Toby was making a mental note of things that she wanted for her birthday, which was in a couple weeks.

Toby and Daryl walked hand in hand around the mall, looking at all the window displays. They passed by a toy store and Daryl started hopping up and down, and begging to go into the store. "Can we, can we, can we, can we?", she said. Toby couldn't help but say yes. She was just too cute to say no to when she was like that. As soon as they went inside, Daryl shot for the My Little Pony aisle. "Look at all this stuff," she said, eyes lighting up, "I want it all."

Toby was in the Nerf aisle when, Daryl jumped out with a ninja sword. "Toby," she said, "I challenge you to a battle to the death." As she started advancing towards him, he spotted a battle axe. Quick as a whip, he grabbed it just in time to block an overhead attack from his opponent. A vicious battle ensued, with Toby winning the upper hand. "FINISH HER!", Toby shouted, "Any last words?" Before Daryl could answer, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "That's why I love you.", he said.

After that epic battle of epicosity, they exited the toy store carrying bags filled with an array of random toys. "Now," Daryl said jumping on his back, "Onward to adventure!" They visited an array of other stores, and ended up leaving with arms full of bags.

"That was really fun," said Daryl. "You were awesome with that sword," said Toby, "With a little more practice, you can be as good as me." "You wish.", said Daryl, punching him lightly in the arm. "We should probably head home, it's getting pretty late.", Daryl said. "Yeah," said Toby, "I guess you're right, besides that means we can go home and play with each other." After realizing what he said, Toby blushed. "I know that's what you meant, but I like where your mind is.", said Daryl seductively.

They hopped in the car and took off towards home, but little did they know, they were being followed.

**Sorry about the wait guys, I've been a little busy. But here's the new chapter. I was quite happy with reviews that you guys have been giving me. I love all of you! Also I enjoyed writing this chapter, so hopefully you guys like reading it. 3**


End file.
